


The Prayer

by serendipityinwords



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Prayer, Self-Hatred, Seperation, Sorry?, Unhappy Ending, all around pretty sad, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityinwords/pseuds/serendipityinwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfgang knows he has to say goodbye. It's still hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, when the hurt of the first season's ending was still fresh in my mind. I'm not that bitter anymore but, you know.

Wolfgang doesn’t believe in the gods she prays to. He doesn’t believe in any “God” for that matter. And if any of the gods do exist, they must probably have a pretty fucked up sense of humour to have created the fucked up world they’ve created. There is nothing beautiful in the world. Just people who look at the world through a pair of rose-tinted glasses, and those who don’t. In actuality, the world is a gritty affair. You have to fight for the good life. You have to fight dirty for it. He doesn’t think it’s fair but he doesn’t complain. He does. He fights dirtier than he could ever be proud of. His hands are stained with blood and the demons in him take up all the space in his head.

But when he see Kala kneeling down in front of her gods, head bowed in faith he probably will never be able to understand, hair falling over her shoulder in black curls he could get lost in, eyes closed in awe-inspiring reverence, he’s convinced that there’s nothing more pure in the world. Suddenly, he’s sure that in this entire fucked up world, the gods did at least one thing right.

So, he kneels next to her and he prays. Something he hasn’t done in years. At first, he doesn’t remember how to do it. He feels embarrassed even though he knows that no one can actually see him. He does it anyway. He can’t think of a god to call upon so he just makes one simple request to anyone who’s listening.

“Make her happy,” He thinks. He doesn’t exactly think it. He wants it. He wants for her to be happy so bad he can actually feel it in his bones. He looks in her direction again. The sunlight washes over her and it makes her hair burn like the fire in her soul and he actually can’t stand to stare at her any longer. But he can’t look away either. Everything he feels for her hits him like a tidal wave and he knows she can feel it too. But, amazingly, she still keeps her eyes shut and head bowed. Her lips move slightly as if in deep conversation with someone. He wants to stay. He wants to stay the way they are for an entire lifetime and even after that. Both of them bowing before a god she believes in and he wants to believe in. He wants to let the faith she feels overtake him and he wants to let it eradicate his demons. But then he remembers his own prayer.

She won’t be happy with him. At least not in the long run. How could she be when he’s not even happy with himself? She’d be much better off with Rajan. He’d give her all the things Wolfgang can’t. A home. Safety. A good life she wouldn’t have to fight dirty for. He can’t let himself stain her. The thought hurts him more than he ever thought possible. It’s the physical kick in his chest that makes him realize what he’s doing. Kala must know because she’s starting to stir from her trance. So, he keeps his eyes shut and opens them again when he feels all the warmth from Mumbai and Kala leave him and the cold Berlin air fill his lungs.

“Make her happy,” He says to anyone listening. That’s all he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm idontgiveaneffie on tumblr. Come cry with me about fictional characters.


End file.
